


Let's Bake a Cake

by solemnphoenix



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Children, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Humour, Jon is an excellent dad to girl triplets, cake baking, the babies and family they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnphoenix/pseuds/solemnphoenix
Summary: Jon allows his 5 year old triplets to partake in cake baking for Dany's birthday and chaos reigns supreme in the kitchen.(Part of a drabble series, "The Adventures of Daddy Jon.")
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 44
Kudos: 295





	Let's Bake a Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A cute idea came up and I transformed it into this fluffy daddy-daughters fic! This is my contribution to the amazing series. Please let me know what you think of my work! I hope you enjoy reading it!

_7:25 pm_

I'm gonna be late, my love. Held up in a meeting which has been going on forever and I have another one lined up.

Jon received a text from his wife and stifled a groan. Today was her birthday and all they wanted was to have some family time together.

_7:26 pm_

It's alright love. Don't worry about us, we'll be waiting for you!

He decided to make Dany's favourite dinner and bake her a cake. No sooner than he finished this thought, that his three daughters came barrelling towards him, almost knocking him down.

"Papa! I won the race!" Lyanna said excitedly.

"No, I touched his leg first" Rhaella corrected her sister, pointing towards the bunched fabric in her little fist.

"It's unfair papa. They started running before I finished the count of 3" Alysanne pouted, with tears in her eyes.

Swamped by the five year old triplets and with no room to move, Jon fell back onto the sofa. He picked up the crying Alysanne and began to sooth her. "Hush my dear Aly, don't cry. We'll have the race once again, and I will count this time. Ok?"

"So, I won this race. Right papa?" Alysanne pointed out.

Jon looked down to see the other two sets of eyes tearing up. Heavens, if they all started crying, he wouldn't be able to move from this spot, leave alone making dinner and cake. He knew better than to judge the outcome of their running race.

"How about we go to the kitchen and bake a cake for Mama?!" Jon said, deftly changing the subject, "It's her birthday today and she'd be sad if you'll cry like this."

The three faces lighted up with the mention of cake and began clapping their hands in anticipation of the treat.

"Good! Now, let's go to the kitchen" Jon rubbed Alysanne's eyes, kissed her tiny nose and put her down. Three pairs of feet dashed towards the kitchen. Jon sighed and shook his head. It's been five years since these little girls arrived in their life and he still had trouble getting used to the fact that he is a father of three beautiful little girls.

A scream from the kitchen shook him out of his thoughts and he quickly made his way there. He found Alysanne pulling a chocolate from Rhaella, and Lyanna trying to get on a stool to grab the chocolate jar from the kitchen counter.

He grabbed Lyanna before she could topple the jar and put her in one of the chairs. He then separated the other two and put them on either side of Lyanna. Before they could start crying again, he urgently opened the jar and laid three chocolates on the table before them, far apart.

The three cherubs pounced on their treats and began gobbling them up. They finished them in the wink of an eye and looked up to their father for more.

"No more chocolates for today," Jon shook his head "because...papa is making a chocolate cake for Mama!"

"Yayy! Even we want to help you, papa" Rhaella pleaded.

"You're too young for it, Rhae. You girls arrange the flowers on the table and sing some rhymes while papa will bake the cake."

"We'll arrange the flowers but afterwards, we want to help you" Lyanna implored him with her big purple eyes.

"Yes papa, all of us will make a cake for Mama" Alysanne chimed in.

Jon couldn't bring himself to say no to these lovely faces and obliged hesitantly.

"Alright," Jon said smilingly and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. "Begin arranging the flowers and I will get the ingredients ready. You can help me in mixing the batter."

The three girls began sorting through the multi colored flowers and placed them in the center jar while Jon gathered the flour, cocoa powder, sugar, baking powder, eggs and salt, and emptied them into a bowl proportionately.

"We finished" they exclaimed in unison, after some time.

Jon turned to find petals of different colours strewn across the table. He eyed the jar and found that half of them had been stripped off of their petals, and the other half had crumpled ones.

"Do you like it?" Lyanna asked, her smile mirroring Rhaella's and Alysanne's, proud of their collective achievement.

"It's so beautiful!" Jon exclaimed and proceeded to gather the strewn petals and put them in a neat circle around the base of the glass jar.

"Good job my dear girls! Mama will be very happy" he individually high fived their tiny palms, eliciting giggles of happiness from them.

"Now, as promised," Jon placed the half mixed bowl of batter in front of them "here's the batter which you'll have to mix. Let me show you how to do it and you can take it from there."

Jon proceeded to show them how to mix and they nodded in understanding.

"We got it papa! We'll do it" Alysanne said confidently.

Jon gave them the bowl and returned to the counter and began greasing the cake pan. Simultaneously, he began boiling water for soup and gathered some packs of noodles.

His phone started ringing and he dashed to the hall hoping it was Dany. It was one of his clients, asking him about the progress of their wedding album. Jon was one of the best part time wedding photographers in town and was well sought-after. He had the knack and people paid him generously for perfectly capturing their wedding moments. Jon was busy rambling off some details and answering the questions.

Meanwhile, three sets of little hands were trying to mix the batter. They climbed onto the table and sat cross legged, with the bowl in the centre. In order to best the other ones, each one was trying hard and moving their hands vigorously in the bowl.

Rhaella's hand came in the way of Alysanne and she caught her hand.

"Rhae! This is my portion. You came in my way" Alysanne said, suddenly getting her hands out of the bowl and pointing an accusatory finger at her sister. Due to the force, the batter swished off of her hands and settled as a white streak on Rhaella's frock.

"You destroyed my favourite frock!" Rhaella gasped and threw some batter at her sister. Alysanne ducked and it landed squarely in Lyanna's face.

Lyanna coughed and rubbed the batter off her face. She cupped her hands and threw some at Rhaella. The unmixed egg yolk stuck in her blonde tresses. Not the one to back away, Rhaella threw handfuls of the semi mixed batter at both her sisters.

Within no time, the dining table became a war zone.

Jon, engrossed in the phone call was in blissful ignorance about the happenings in the kitchen. He then heard a loud thud and realised with a start that he left the three little girls _alone_.

He hastily cut the call and ran to the kitchen. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene before him.

Chaos reigned supreme at the dining table.

The empty mixing bowl lay overturned on the floor near the table. The triplets were so covered in batter that it took Jon a couple seconds to identify who is who.

Lyanna lay sprawling on the table, licking the remnants of the batter off her fingers. Rhaella was struggling to remove the egg yolk stuck in her fair locks with her tiny hands. Alysanne lay on her stomach with chin propped up on a hand and was drawing some patterns on the dark brown table with the white batter. As if unbeknownst to the chaos, Ghost sat on the floor near the dining table, licking the batter stains on the carpet.

Jon directed his look to the other parts of the kitchen to discover the white batter streaks, lining the walls and the kitchen counter.

This was a nightmare.

He berated himself for leaving them alone and pinched the bridge of his nose. He mentally began to make note of all the tasks that he had to do.

He had to bathe the triplets, clean this mess, cook dinner and bake the cake. It was already getting dark and Dany will arrive soon.

He sighed. This is going to be a long night.

He rushed to the stove and turned off the knobs. He shooed Ghost away to the hall and fortunately, the dog obeyed him immediately.

Jon then went to the table and eyed the triplets.

"Rhae started it. She came into my portion" Alysanne stated.

"She destroyed my favourite frock" Rhaella retorted.

Jon looked towards Lyanna. "I didn't do anything. They threw the batter at me and I threw it back" Lyanna admitted.

Jon sighed and shook his head. Dwelling into the details was useless and the time was getting wasted. He picked the triplets from the table and trudged into the bathroom. He patiently cleaned them up, redressed them in fresh clothes, fed them cereal and put them on the large sofa in the hall.

Jon turned to Ghost "I need you to see that they don't get away from this sofa. You understand me boi?"

Ghost nodded and diligently settled down near the sofa.

Jon got the dragon soft toys and handed them to his daughters. "You play with your toys and with Ghost. I’ll put your favourite cartoon on and if you sit here without making any mischief, papa can finish baking the cake. Now, do you want the chocolate cake or not?"

Three heads nodded.

"Then promise me that you'll sit here and play properly with each other. No running away. Promise?" he repeated the question.

"Promise" they replied in unison.

Jon placed a kiss on their foreheads and went to the kitchen. He eyed the clock. It was already _8:30 pm_ and he had to start again from the scratch.

He picked up the overturned bowl, washed it and began the process again. The heavens seemed to have mercy on him, for his three daughters actually obeyed him and played without much mischief. There were occasional screams but it was nothing serious and they happily played with Ghost while watching their favourite cartoon.

It was an hour later that Jon was finished with the cake, soup and noodles. He heard the opening of the door and made his way to the hall. Exhausted from the mischief, the girls fell asleep on the sofa and Ghost was napping near the fireplace.

Dany entered the house and was surprised to find it quiet. Three mischievous girls and a dog, and yet the house was so quiet? It had to be a miracle.

She was greeted with the smiling face of her apron clad husband. He walked over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her.

Dany looked into the brown orbs radiating with warmth and smiled.

“I hate that your hair is turning grey already” Dany smirked, looking at the white batter streaks in his curly hair.

“Aye, with the mischief these three resort to, I’m afraid it’ll soon turn grey” he said light heartedly.

Dany laughed heartily and ruffled his raven curls. “Looks like you attempted to bake a cake with them. I suppose you have an interesting story to tell me.”

Jon sighed. So much for planning a surprise. Dany could always see right through him.

Jon narrated in brief, about the wreaked havoc, and Dany listened with rapt attention. She sometimes missed her kids because of the long office hours but was very glad that Jon was there to take care of their triplets and she made up for it during the weekends, by spending most of her time with them.

“The cake is ready; shall I wake up our little dragons?” Jon asked his wife.

Dany wanted to have a moment with her husband before the kids got up.

“There’s a particular dragon whose thirst will be quenched only by these” Dany whispered, tracing Jon’s lips with her slender fingers.

“Your wish is my command, my queen” Jon rasped and closed the distance, kissing her passionately.

Brown eyes met the amethyst depths.

"Happy birthday love” he murmured against her flushed lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I'm new to writing for the Jonerys fandom. I'd love to know your reviews/suggestions on my little fic. It really encourages me to hear back from you!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm @solemnphoenix on Tumblr. You can always talk to me :)


End file.
